1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board and an image display apparatus and particularly to a circuit board to be fixed to a fixing plane in parallel and an image display apparatus using the circuit board as a switching power supply board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display including a printed circuit board of a switching power supply is known. Further, a technology of protecting a circuit board from short circuit between the circuit board and a fixing plane for the circuit board is known. JP 4-219996 A discloses such a technology that a case has a step part which supports a circuit board and keeps a distance between a fixing plane for the case and the circuit board (see FIG. 1 in JP 4-219996 A).